goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's horoscope
The horoscopes that Henry and June will be doing, climbing, skywalking, flying and surfing at twinwoods, people seeing a short film called "henry and june preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean" at cineworld, skiing, riding the freak out afterburner and trampoling and many more activities. Transcript Henry: Hi, this is Henry. June: And I'm June. and today we are at the horoscope studio that we are doing is to climb, skywalking, flying, and surfing at the twinwoods. As well as skiing, bowling, riding the himalaya, playing games at the fun station, giving people gifts at the ticket counter, as well at xplore by giving children gifts, riding bumper cars, trampoling, zip sliding, skateboarding and riding the freak out afterburner. Henry: We are so excited that we are getting a newest short film ever of all time. June: Yep, cause Henry and I have decided to tell about the Horoscope. Henry: And Now, Here's the Short film and it's called Henry & June Preform The CBeebies Wash Song In The Ocean. (the short film starts in 10 seconds) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Heney: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (After the short film) Henry: (Bart Simpson's voice) wow (changes to young guy) that short film is very awesome. June: wait until everybody sees that short film, I hope they will love it, and they'll get this on DVD to watch it. Henry: You're correct June. They'll like this newest short film, now, let's go inside, and do the horoscope activities we're going to be doing. Everybody: Yep! (As Henry and June went inside) Henry: now, we are inside. Let's start the horoscope. June: the first horoscope activity is climbing and skywalking. Henry: June is right, but first, we need to get our helmets on. (Henry and June took on their helmets) Henry and June: prepare for climbing and skywalking! (As they started climbing and skywalking) June: the climb commands the walls. Henry: the sky shall kiss the world. Henry and June: together, the power of the heart of the sky. Henry: June, it worked, June: now, what's next? Henry: a short film is showing at cineworld. June: yes. It is. Let's get to cineworld and give tickets and sell snacks to people. Henry: that will be a good horoscope, June. (At Cineworld) Henry: June, ready to give people tickets and sell snacks at people? June: ready when you are. Henry: And have a lots of tons of fun as we all can together and be safe. June: And we can all do our best. Henry and June: As we can do. Henry: Everybody are you ready for flying and surfing at twinwoods? Everybody: Yes! Henry: Then let's do it. (They flying and Surfing at twinwoods) June: That was fun at the Twinwoods. Henry: You're right, June. Do is fun at the Twinwoods and now let's move on. June: Good Idea. Let's Do It. Henry: Yeah. That's my girl. Category:The Henry and June show